minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customised by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality is mainly influenced by the choices made by the Player, however, he/she is generally kind and is very loyal to his/her friends, though can be very emotional and intense in some situations. Items *Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe *Enchanted Flint and Steel *White Pumpkin *Eversource Crown *Ender Pearls *The Redstone Heart *Lever *Flint and Steel *Portal Atlas *Stone Sword (Temporarily) *Enchanted Shield *Other crafting items *Enchanted Diamond Axe *Tim's Armor *Gold Sword (Temporarily and determinant) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: *Wither Storm *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Reuben (Indirectly) *Magnus/Ellegaard (Indirectly) *PAMA *Some Competitors (Determinant, but they respawn) *Hadrian (Respawn) *Mevia (Respawn) *Nell (Determinant, but she respawns) *Slab (Indirectly and determinant) Death (Respawned) Killed By *Mevia Jesse was killed by Mevia with two Diamond Axes, but due to the 'respawning' rules, Jesse soon lives back in the respawn zone without his/her gears. Death (Restart Game) Killed By * Hostile Mobs * Wither Storm * Lava * TNT * Fall Damage * Aiden * Arrow of Poison * White Pumpkin * PAMA (Made useful) * Petra (Chipped) * Lukas (Chipped) * Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) * Competitors * Gladiators * Hadrian * Mevia Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Relationships Reuben Reuben was Jesse's pet pig. Jesse was very close to Reuben and cares for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also felt the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken and can't get over it. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are very close friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are very close friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when Jesse considers awesome all the things he considers awesome. Petra Petra and Jesse are also very close friends. Jesse even refers to her at one point a "super-close friend." However, Jesse feels that Petra is very mysterious, and is keen to know more about her. He/She also shows extreme concern for her in times of trouble. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. (Determinant) Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse against Ivor and the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either make Lukas feel comfortable with him/her as a friend, or not so. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. Jesse said Harper's cool in his/her book. (Determinant) He/she has said she's been pretty cool. (Determinant) Harper even helped Jesse and the gang to get home. Jesse also offered for her to come with them. (Determinant) Emily At first, Jesse and Em weren't good friends, but later, Em wanted to help Jesse. And when she betrayed Jesse, she didn't mean to. Jesse also calls her, "an awesome person." (Determinant) Nell Nell always wanted to help Jesse. She showed Jesse her wheat farm and helped to get Lukas and Ivor/Petra out of the Nether. She also winked at Jesse after his/her speech. Otto Otto always seemed to want to help Jesse win the Games. He said he was really impressed. He was also really happy when Jesse won the Lava Race. (Determinant) He also got the gang home. Slab the Immovable At first, Slab was mad at Jesse for cheating. But later, Slab thought Jesse was nice for making him get on time to see Hadrian. (Determinant) Slab even helped Jesse fight Hadrian and Mevia in the Walls. (Determinant) The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see them as his/her heros and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after Magnus or Ellegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. Quotes Trivia *In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". *In "Access Denied", if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here *In "Access Denied", there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. **However, if Jesse is killed by chipped Petra/Lukas (determinant), the death screen will show "You died!" *Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. **Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the gender. *The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. *In "A Journey's End?", once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that we see Jesse without armor. *It is revealed in "A Journey's End?" that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). *Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. Gallery JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Story Mode Thumbnail Jesse.PNG|Jesse Appearance Screen Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to the Slime Vendor. Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Mcsm ep5 crowd3.png|Jesse talking to a crowd Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA Image.MCSMepisode8.jpeg|Jesse and the gang in a battle. AngryJesse.jpg|Jesse angry at Axel for scaring him. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Jesse in Ivor's Maze looking down at Olivia and Reuben. 2.png|Jesse freaking out over a squid on his head. SlabFight 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse fighting. JesseHadrian 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse and Hadrian looking at new armor. LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse and Ivor in a lava race. JesseWearingTimsArmor1.jpg|Jesse wearing Tim's Armor. respawned jesse.png|Jesse, without his armor, after respawnng Pa.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor in the Adventure Pass thumbnail. MCSM 107 KeyArt 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse with Lukas, PAMA, and Petra in episode 7's key art. MCSM 106 Key Art 1920x1080-790x444.jpg|Jesse with the YouTubers in episode 6's key art. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Jesse defeating Hadrian, while his friends are cheering him on. Out of breath.jpeg|Jesse out of breath, running to go get help, after learning Axel and Olivia have gotten captured by Hadrian. Jesse's apparent "cute-eyes" look. Seriously not THAT cute though..png|Jesse talking to Facemeat. Mind Control Helmet Jesse.png Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse killing a member of the Yellow Team. (Determinant) Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Jesse seeing Petra fighting Slab. Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Jesse struggling against Slab. Jesse resting at the order's temple .jpeg|Jesse and the group getting ready to rest. Jesse is trapped .jpeg|Jesse getting trapped by The White Pumpkin. Mcsm ep6 fjesse running through zombie.png|Jesse running pass some zombies in Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery. minecraft_story_mode_ep_4-4.jpg|Jesse and Reuben in the Far Lands. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse right next to a Gladiator named, "Beefy Dude." Jesse_Minecraft.png|Jesse crafting a stone sword. weird jesse.png|Slab talking to Jesse. Note his stone sword. Tumblr inline oayck28wXg1svjefz 540.jpg|Female Jesse wearing an Eversource Crown. Woodsword.jpg|Male Jesse holding a Wooden Sword. SM_Jesse.png|The look of Female Jesse. Jesse Harper and Ivor.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to her lab. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:Builders